Dusk Till Dawn
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kau hanya menunggu hari pembalasan tiba. [#TakaShinEvent #TalesOf10&12]


**Dusk Till Dawn**

Canon-modification. Untuk #TakaShinEvent #Talesof10&12\. Suspense/Horror/Tragedy. Gintoki-sentris.

{kategori: mythology – prompt: nemesis}

* * *

 _Dapatkah kau merasakan dari mana datangnya arah embusan angin?_

Hujan mampir mengetuk atap, mula-mula hanya tik-tak, lalu bergemuruh semakin ramai. Hujan menyajikan hawa dingin—bersama angin malam yang menelusup membawa beberapa cipratan air di lubang jendela (atau sebatas persegi kecil menganga, tanpa kaca, tanpa tirai). Angin sudah tentu berembus dari sana, membekukan tubuh yang memang sudah lama beku. Namun, bukan angin itu yang membuatmu sebegini menggigil, bukan.

Suara-suara batu dilempar, dikocok seperti permainan dadu, samar sekali. Batu kecil melintas ke sisi tubuh, kau tak acuh. Batu kecil melintas lagi, lagi, lalu berakhir mengenai tiang besi yang memenjarakanmu selama ini. Kau masih geming. Seseorang yang bernasib sama berdehak (ruanganmu dan ruangannya saling berhadapan), dia meludah, hening lalu. Hujan tetap setia menjadi musik penghantar tidur, meski petir kadang mengganggu, mengagetkan; seperti bayangan mengenai bukit hijau dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan kau lelap di sana, sebelum lubang besar tiba-tiba tercipta dan kau tenggelam termakan.

Ruangan yang gelap mendadak terang sekilas. Kemudian, petir itu datang. Sesuatu barangkali terbakar di luar sana; ujung tiang kapal, pohon-pohon, mercusuar atau justru anak manusia (yang lantas menggelepar mati, seperti ikan-ikan yang kau bakar hidup-hidup di masa kebebasanmu dulu). Kau ingin menikmati daging manusia yang tersambar petir, kalau memang benar ada. Tapi lapar belum datang, lapar tak pernah lagi datang. Tak ada yang sungguh-sungguh ingin kau santap, mengingat tahi-tahi yang menumpuk di sudut ruanganmu (tapi, tapi, kau tetap ingin menikmati daging manusia yang tersambar petir; entah menyantapnya atau sekadar menyaksikannya sekarat).

* * *

"Apa yang dilakukan Iblis Putih di dalam sini?"

"Dia akan dihukum penggal karena melawan pemerintah."

"Ya, aku tahu, maksudku, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia seperti bukan manusia, sepatutnya mudah baginya untuk melarikan diri."

"Mungkin dia bosan hidup. Kau lihat, dia bahkan seperti sudah mati sekarang."

* * *

Senja baru datang tapi waktu seakan berada di ujung malam; gelap, gelap, cahaya sekilas yang melahirkan bunyi gemuruh keras, gelap lagi. Badai tampaknya sedang mengamuk. Badai menyamarkan lolongan serigala di saat kau tengah merindu, atau serigala itu tidak lagi melolong karena hanyut bersama badai, atau memang belum waktunya untuk melolong. Ini masih senja, pikirmu. Menuju malam.

Sudah ratusan pemberontak mati dihukum penggal, tinggal menunggu waktu giliranmu tiba. Esok pagi, seharusnya. Kau menikmati penantian; bersama hujan, angin, badai serta batu-batu yang masih saja dilempari seseorang ke arahmu. Waktu merangkak lambat. Kau bertanya-tanya; benarkah demikian bahwa kau bosan hidup dan memutuskan untuk menerima nasib di sel tahanan ini. Jika memang benar begitu, sepatutnya kau membuat kekacauan lain karena kebosanan bisa diobati dengan kekacauan. Kau bukan bosan, bukan pula ingin mati dipenggal. Kau hanya menunggu hari pembalasan tiba.

Kau berpikir; di sini, di tempat ini, di dalam ruangan yang kau gunakan untuk tidur, makan, buang hajat, merupakan lokasi yang paling tepat untuk mendapat kutukan.

"Hei, kau belum boleh mati sebelum besok."

 _Aku belum mati_ , gumammu. "Aku belum pantas mati."

"Lalu, apakah pemberontak sepertimu pantas hidup?"

Sepasang matamu merah kering, bibir sedikit membiru. Rambut perak berubah kehitaman akibat kotor dan kutu-kutu. Kau berbaring, memejamkan mata, berpikir. Pemberontak sepertimu memang sangat pantas untuk hidup, tapi bukan karena dosa itu kau dianggap belum pantas mati (lagi pula, apa yang salah dari melawan pemerintahan untuk membangun harapan baru bagi rakyat jelata dan negara—dan Shoka Sonjuku, tentu. Kau tidak menganggap bentuk pemberontakanmu itu merupakan suatu dosa).

Kau belum pantas mati karena penderitaanmu akan berakhir setelah kepalamu tergelincir besok pagi. Kau pantas hidup karena kau sepatutnya menerima penderitaan lebih lama lagi—seratus tahun, seribu tahun. Kau belum pantas mengakhiri penderitaanmu dengan kematian, terlebih di tangan seseorang yang tidak kau kehendaki.

* * *

.

"Apakah kau marah padaku, Takasugi?"

 _(Perlahan kurasakan tubuhmu membeku)_

"Ataukah kau marah pada dirimu sendiri."

 _(Kau beku)_

"Kau marah karena akulah yang memenggalnya."

 _(Kau mati)_

"Kau marah karena aku merampas cahaya darimu."

 _(Seharusnya, seharusnya)_

"Kau marah karena aku membunuhmu sebelum kau sempat membunuhku."

 _(Seharusnya kau membeku dan mati)_

.

* * *

Malam sudah berada di puncaknya. Hujan baru berhenti beberapa menit lalu, tidak benar-benar reda. Serigala lupa tidak melolong. Kau masih meringkuk. Perlahan mata terbuka, tapi tetap gelap yang kau dapati. Gelap yang teramat sangat, sebelum cahaya tiba-tiba muncul. Samar tapi menyilaukan. Mata kembali dipejamkan. Belum waktunya fajar datang, belum waktunya pagi datang, belum waktunya giliranmu mati datang. Belum.

Cahaya yang samar itu tetap datang padamu. Bukan berupa matahari, bukan pula langit. Tapi Takasugi, yang semula kau pikir telah kau rampas cahaya darinya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangmu. Dingin. Seperti angin malam. Tak ada petromaks, tak ada lilin, tapi ia bercahaya, seakan menjelma malaikat (yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan mencabut nyawamu).

"Apakah Dewi Pembalasan memintamu membunuhku, Takasugi?"

 _Atau memintamu untuk membebaskanku dari sini sebelum beberapa jam lagi kepalaku menggelinding di antara orang-orang yang bersorak-sorai atas kematianku, apakah Dia ingin aku tetap hidup dan melanjutkan penderitaan._

"Atau kau ingin kita mengulang sejarah lama."

 _Mari, mendekatlah padaku. Akan kutunjukkan padamu dari mana arah embusan angin yang membekukanku itu datang._

Takasugi bisu. Kebisuannya membuatmu yakin bahwa semua ini berada di luar akalmu. Semua ini tidak lebih dari mimpi tanpa tepi, yang menjadikan dirimu sendiri tumbal atas nama pembalasan dendam serta sejarah kelam masa lalu. Dan atas nama penyesalan yang menggerogotimu sepanjang waktu; kau kembali mengulangnya.

* * *

.

"Aku menunggumu, sejak senja datang dan malam merangkak menuju fajar, aku menunggumu."

 _(Kau datang tepat ketika lonceng berbunyi, suatu pertanda)_

"Aku ingin kau menyiksaku."

 _(Kau menyiksaku dengan kehadiranmu)_

"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

 _(Kau bisu, tapi matamu bicara)_

"Aku tahu kau tahu; kita punya satu pemikiran yang sama."

 _(Kau mendekat padaku)_

"Bahwa aku belum pantas mati."

 _(Tiang besi membengkok, tiang besi hancur, tiang besi seakan terbakar)_

"Bahwa aku harus tetap hidup untuk menebus dosa."

 _(Kau berdiri di atas tubuhku yang masih terbaring)_

 _(Penyatuan terjadi, seperti malam-malam di masa lalu; antara kau, aku dan malam sehabis badai; ya, ya, badai selepas aku menghabisi cahayamu)_

Takasugi mengecup bibirmu. Sepasang matanya utuh. Separuh matamu tidak. Ia mencungkilnya, kau berteriak. Separuh matamu lenyap, bolong; separuh matamu berada di tangannya, matamu yang menyala itu. Ia menelan matamu lalu. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya, turun melintasi dagu, menetes jatuh di atas dadamu, menciptakan beberapa bercak bulat acak. Jari telunjuknya bermain-main di sana, di atas dadamu, melingkari dengan darahmu, sebelum kuku-kukunya tumbuh dan menyobekmu.

Dadamu bolong. Ia mengambil jantungmu. Melahapnya. Kau mati, seharusnya. Tetapi kau tak pernah merasa sehidup ini.

"Habiskan aku."

Ya, habiskan. _Lahap seluruh diriku_ , kau meminta. Seperti kau melahapnya dulu, melahap separuh matanya yang tercungkil pedang setan-setan itu; seperti kau melahap kepala gurumu di hadapannya, meski ia berteriak jangan, jangan, jangan. _**Gintoki jangan**_. Kau tetap menyantap.

Pemberontakan bukan apa-apa dibanding dosa-dosamu yang ini; menjadi penyebab kematian gurumu, yang merupakan cahayanya—satu-satunya cahaya yang dimiliki Takasugi. Kau merampas dua kehidupan sekaligus. Dan separuh matanya, dan, dan … dan kau pantas hidup untuk itu, atas nama hari pembalasan.

 _(Aku hidup dalam penderitaan sementara kau mati dalam ketenangan)_

 _(Meski aku menyetubuhi mayatmu dulu sebelum melahapmu)_

 _(Tapi kau tenang)_

 _(Dan neraka terlalu bagus buatku)_

 _(Bukankah dunia ini lebih kejam dari neraka sekalipun, Takasugi?)_

 _(Demikianlah aku mengirimkanmu ke sana bersama guru)_

 _(Tapi kau hidup kembali malam ini, memintaku mengulang masa lalu, seperti yang tengah kita lakukan sekarang)_

"Bicaralah. Apa pun. Katakan sesuatu."

Ia mencungkil matamu lagi. Pandanganmu sepenuhnya hitam. Gelap. Ah, kau sudah terbiasa dengan gelap. Sepanjang hari hanya gelap. Cahaya tampak seperti remang-remang, sangat samar seumpama harapanmu untuk bahagia. Kejam kalau kau bahagia, terlebih di tempat pengap semacam ini; di balik jeruji besi, terasing sendiri sementara tahanan lain diisi lebih dari sepuluh orang dalam satu ruangan. Tapi orang-orang itu lenyap satu demi satu di tempat penjagal. Hanya satu yang masih tersisa, yang dijadwalkan mati pagi ini bersamamu.

Kau belum menyerah memintanya untuk bicara.

"Takasugi, bicaralah, agar aku tahu itu memang kau."

" _Jangan, Gintoki. Jangan."_

Suara itu menyadarkanmu, bahwa kau meyakini satu kebenaran; kau memang harus tetap hidup.

.

* * *

.

 _(Biar kuberi tahu sesuatu; dari mana datangnya arah embusan angin?)_

 _(Mereka datang dari genangan darah bola matamu yang jatuh; dan aku melahapnya. Angin itulah yang membuatku beku; angin itu pula yang membuatmu beku.)_

.

* * *

Fajar muncul ketika ruangan itu hening. Air yang masuk akibat hujan badai semalam masih menggenang di beberapa sudut. Dua orang dijadwalkan untuk mati hari ini. Orang-orang berdesakan, ingin menyaksikan pemberontak semacam apa yang sampai dibuat pengumuman agar seluruh lapisan masyarakat hadir menjadi saksi kematiannya. Diam-diam mereka tak sabar melihat kepala menggelinding dan darah berceceran, sampai mereka dapat bersorak-sorai untuk kemenangan dan ketegasan pemerintah dalam menghukum para pemberontak.

Tapi Iblis Putih menghilang. Tiang besi penjara bengkok, rusak, seakan terbakar. Dan seseorang yang seharusnya dihukum penggal bersamanya ditemukan mati mengenaskan tanpa mata dengan dada bolong dan jantung hilang.[]

 **9:59 PM – September 13, 2017**

* * *

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

 _Credit title: Dusk Till Dawn © ZAYN ft. Sia_


End file.
